The short history of
by psykogleek
Summary: Puckurt Drabble off. chapter 1 Word : Mind; chapter 2 : 1891-1920; chapter 3 Emotion : hope
1. My life in your hand

Title :My life in your hands

Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Warning : it's at the end if you don"t mind spoiler

Beta: GayforKurt thanks a lot !  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: Puckurt Drabble of. Word : Mind

**Author Note** : this drabble was written for the first round of the puckurt drabble off. If you are interested your can read all the drable on live journal. The link is on my profile. The next round should be up in a week, so take a look and vote !

* * *

My life in your hands

Listening to Kurt's voice is his favourite way to wake up. He always waits to open his eyes, enjoying for a moment Kurt's smell and his warmth on the sheet. In the bathroom, he hesitates his usual minutes before washing with Kurt's fruity soap. He wouldn't admit it, but he loves smelling like his husband. Finn used to make fun of him because of it, but he stops now. Maybe because he is nearly the same with Rachel. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sips it. He doesn't know why, but Kurt's coffee is always better; then he reaches out the newspaper, wishing they could have had breakfast together. He doesn't remember the last time it happened, Kurt worked a lot at the moment and they hardly saw each other. That is what it feels like for him. He puts his slippers and Kurt's in the cupboard and leaves the red shoes near the door before leaving: he is going to be late.

Nothing unusual occurs at work; he tries to call Kurt before lunch but gets the answer-phone. He listens happily to the message before leaving a quick, "Hi babe, I just wanted to say 'hi' and that I love you. Call me back if you can, see you tonight."

He joins Rachel and Finn at a diner – which is nice – even if they keep on asking how he is feeling, reassuring him every five minutes that he could call them if he needed. When they part, they invite him to dinner the next day. He smiles, saying he has to check with Kurt before giving a final answer; it puts tears in Rachel's eyes and makes him happy to be gay: women are so weird, or at least his sister-in-law is.

He goes by the bakery before going home. The first thing he sees when he opens the door are the red shoes carelessly thrown in the corridor: his husband is home.

"Hi, babe, I'm home!"

No answer, but Kurt couldn't hear him from the bathroom.

He puts away the shoes and the cheesecake, changes his clothes and lays silk pyjamas on the bed before spraying some perfume on the pillows.

They spend a calm evening watching "Rent" and eating the cheesecake.

He programmes the coffeemaker with Kurt on the table behind him and then does the same with his Ipod. Tomorrow it will be 'As if we never said goodbye'.

He takes Kurt with him and heads to their bedroom and put the urn on the nightstand near their wedding picture.

He switches off the light, slides his hand on his husband's pyjamas and takes a deep breath. "Good night, babe, love you". He can still hear Kurt's voice answering him. As long he can hear, smell and see him, he doesn't care what people think. He isn't crazy, it isn't his mind playing tricks: his husband is still here with him – and the rest can go fuck themselves.

the end

Warning: character death, not graphic


	2. Expectation

Title :Expectation

Author: Psykogleek/Crazysnape  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: none

Beta: GayforKurt thanks a lot !  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Summery: Puckurt Drabble period : 1890s to 1920s

**Author Note** : this drabble was written for the second round of the puckurt drabble off. If you are interested your can read all the drabble on live journal.

The link is on my profile. The next round should be up in a week, so take a look and vote !

* * *

Expectation

April 1912

_Got ticket stop Titanic stop April stop love P_

_Puck kissed his mum and sister before taking his bag and boarding. Once in the cabin, he got Kurt's picture out of his pocket and smiled... Soon._

Kurt reads the telegram and smiles. Finally. When he left England, Noah was supposed to be by his side, but the unexpected and unwelcome return of his dad prevented him to. Kurt couldn't stay in London, not after the Hudsons' scandal, so he went alone.

He knew leaving would be hard – without Puck it was worse. He never feels as alone as the day he took his first step in New York. He was nearly broke: the Hudsons made sure of it, having embezzled his inheritance from his father. He only had the £100 from his mother's side and only because those vultures didn't know. He remembered the stressful crossing, his arrival at Ellis Island, the wait, the interview. He remembered answering 'Kurt Puckerman' when they asked for his name. It was false, obviously. He needs a fresh start, what could be better than sharing Noah's surname? He works hard, numerous jobs before the one at The Times, moved from renting a room to a flat, waiting for Noah to join him. And now, in less than a month...

_A loud boom woke him up._

_He waited, trying to understand where it came from, got up to investigate but something stopped him._

_Bad news: the floor was wet… _

_He tried to warn his room-mates but none believed him. So he took Kurt's picture and went hunting for news._

******Titanic sinks four hours after hitting iceberg**

Kurt keeps on working but his mind and heart aren't in it. Where is Noah? Is he okay? The news articles are so contradictory!

_The water was so cold... he had... he couldn't stop... not now..._

He finally has facts, survivors would be brought back by _The Carpathia_, he has to be there, he has to.

_White light... lifeboat... moved... hand... speaking... doing something... anything…_

The longest days of his life... three days without sleeping, eating... three days of hope.

_Rubbed... rubbed... rubbing arms, hands, feet..._

People crowd around the docks, he darts among them, getting closer... he wants to see! The ship arrives, approaching slowly while Kurt's heartbeats intensify.

He stares at the passengers... and ... for every passenger who isn't Noah he blinks his eyes, pushing back the tears ... he has to be there... he can't imagine...

_He thought he would never ever reach terra firma, unsteady steps, he moves on the deck, the wet picture crushed in his hand. He wanted to avoid looking at the onlookers, but his desire for Kurt is too big._

Black curls, unshaved, dressed in rags ... he would recognize him anywhere, and he finally lets the tears slides and smiles.

_Blues eyes full of tears and huge smile – that is his first view of New York and he knew: he was home._

the end


	3. Daring or not?

**Title**: daring or not

**Author**: Crazysnape

**Beta **: GayforKurt thanks!

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: ** This was written in response to writer786's Fic I Didn't Write synopsis. I hope you like it

**Genre** : I am not sure so If you have an idea do not hesitate

**Summary:** emotion : hopr

* * *

Daring or not?

The waiting room has the same shade of green, same coldness as last time. Kurt shivers, strengthening his hand on Noah's. He doesn't want to look at his husband; he sees it in his mind, the false smile, stressful face, eyes as terrified as hopeful. Instead, he looks at his watch.

They have been there for three hours.

He keeps his eyes open, he doesn't want to visualize Max, and it would be too hard.

They had been so sure he would be theirs, despite the changes in Mercedes during the last month of her pregnancy. They didn't realize what it meant before it was too late. She gave birth and kept her baby in spite of her promises. In their minds, Max was already theirs. He lost his best friend and his baby the same day, three years ago.

It had been hard to carry on, to rebuild themselves, to learn again how to be a family of two after hoping to be three for so many months, to speak about children again, to dare to hope for it.

Rachel offered to be their surrogate mother this time, swearing not to change her mind, but they couldn't.

They couldn't lose her like they did with Mercedes. It was just unthinkable.

She has been their anchor. She convinced them it wasn't a bad omen, that they have so much to offer to a child, helped them to try again, found an adoption agency, wrote a beautiful letter for them and it worked.

The young Quinn thinks they are perfect for her baby. She doesn't want to be part of its life, only wants it to be happy and well-cared for. She even wrote a letter for it; everything is going as planned, but neither of them dares to hope for it, until the baby is in their arms and the papers signed.

Hopes and dreams are wonderful things if no one crashes them, because then, there is nothing harder than learning to hope and dream again.

Someone finally comes for them: she is smiling this time. Maybe it will be okay. He feels his husband's hand loosen itself and when he looks, Noah seems more serene.

The walk in the corridor is long and he can't prevent hope and happiness from filling his heart and mind.

This time is the one, he can feel it. His smile blossoms when they reach the maternity ward.

Pregnancies are full of surprises, last time the result had been awful, this time it's just wonderful.

Two, they are two.

They didn't even dare to hope for one and got two!

Clara and Hope Puckerman-Hummel.

They are smiling and enjoying the happiness of having their babies in their arms when Kurt realises something: they bought the strict necessities, choosing to buy more when everything would be finalized, so now they have lots of thing to do. He should be stressing, but for now he just wants to make the most of it so he does.

The end 


	4. Lách et Aman

**Title**: Lách et Aman

**Author**: Psykogleek/Crazysnape

**Beta **: GayforKurt thanks!

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:**I just own words

**Summary:** soulmate

* * *

Lách et Aman

For as long as he remembers, nighttime has always been his favorite moment of the day.

He loves bedtime, not only for the stories or the cuddles before sleeping, but mostly for the dreams.

Indeed, if daytimes are often a bit nightmarish, nighttimes are wonderful, full of adventures, romances and friends.

He feels like one of the Sliders. Every night he jumps from time to time, changing his name and appearance but always knowing who he is and who the others are. They are four: Bû and Blàth, his friends, Lách himself and _his_ Aman.

Aman is always there, every night.

The first time they "met", they were gladiators fighing for their lives and Lách lost his life saving Aman's. They get on the Mayflower, travel to the West for gold digging, meet in a market in San Francisco in the Eighties. During World War II he chose to love Aman at the expense of his own security. That is just a sample of all the lives they shared. They met, loved, fought, separated and died so many times that he has to write them down so they aren't forgotten.

Aman has been in turn his best friend, his lover, his wife, his husband. They seem to have been everything for each other but now, for a few days, they are nothing.

He only sees him in his memories or when he reads his notebooks. For the first time in his life, his nights are more like nightmares than dreams.

The following day is his first as a freshman, and he hopes it's going to be better than middle school. Why can't he have Bû, Blàth and Aman in his real life, even more now that he doesn't have them at night?

When he arrives at school he has a hunch, a feeling of déjà-vu. He glances at the dumpster and shivers, hoping that his dream doesn't come true. It doesn't for him, but for the redheaded guy just before him.

The feeling of dejà-vu follows him all day long. There is something or someone, somewhere that he knows, but he can't say what it is. So he keeps his eyes open, but nothing stands out – at least until his last class.

The lesson is barely beginning when the door opens, giving way to a boy with a Mohawk and a defensive attitude. As soon as he comes in, there is a shift in the atmosphere and the déjà-vu increases. The boy looks around him and heads to the empty seat on Kurt's right.

They look stealthily at each other all hour long without saying a word.

They are aware that something changed between who they were this morning and who they are now.

When the bell rings neither says anything; but Kurt finally finds the courage to act and quietly calls, "Aman?"

The boy, who was about to leave, turns around and, eyes wide open, asks as softly: "Lách?"

Kurt simply nods, smiles. No words needed, they know.

the end


End file.
